Kindness
by honeymooninmetropolis
Summary: Bailey is deterred from pursuing Cody through an act of kindness. Cody/Bailey
1. Where London Understands

"So," London started, lounging out on her silk bedcovers, resting her elbow on her goose-feather-stuff pillow and her head in her hand. "You and Cody."

"Cody?" Bailey replied. She looked up from her Marine Biology textbook. "Yeah, right. To him I'm like any other hen in the coop."

London snorted. "But you're like a hen that is, a hen that is … made of diamonds." She nodded her head to confirm this, a wide and stupid smile on her face.

Of course, Bailey thought, everything with London somehow manages to get back to diamonds. "Well, okay, if he asked me out, I wouldn't say no, you know?"

"So would you say yes?"

"What, yes, that's what I meant by I wouldn't … ah." Two negatives in a sentence confused London easily, Bailey had garnered this within her first week on the SS Tipton. She dipped her head back into her book.

"So do you fancy him?" London was persistent.

"Look, can we maybe not talk about this?" Bailey asked politely. Romance and Cody was a touchy subject.

"Em, no! I'm getting my hair shampooed with liquid gold soon!" London clapped. "In a shampoo!"

Bailey pulled out her notepad and started the questions on reefs. London, although dumb as she was, noticed this as a technique to get out the conversation.

"So do you think Cody's cute? Would you ask him out? Do you want to be his ?" London elongated almost every letter of the word as best she could, but it more or less sounded like girfred. Spelling was never her strong point.

Bailey looked up. "Yes, London. I would say yes to Cody Martin if he asked me out. But I can't."

She packed up her notepad and book and left room, leaving London confused (not the first time).

*

Bailey set up camp on the Sky Deck. She opened her book and continued question two on the Reefs chapter, but couldn't concentrate. Her conversation with London just wouldn't leave her mind.

"You okay, Bailey? You're looking a bit agitated."

Bailey inhaled at too fast a speed and choked. A strong hand clapped her on the back and a strong voice chuckled.

"I didn't mean to startle you, Bailes," Cody said, taking the seat across from her. "Are you ok?"

Bailey gave a half-hearted cough. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to do some homework." Maybe he would take that as a hint to leave.

"Oh, yes, the Reef questions. Did you notice the name error in question nine?" Cody proceeded to explain that he would be writing a letter of complaint to the publisher soon.

Bailey smiled. Closed mouth, corners curling. Small, some might say. But it was supposed to be small. She was smiling at one of the many things that made Cody, Cody. One of the things that she never realised she liked about him so much.

He was just talking and she was just staring. But to her, it felt like time had stopped to let her drink in all of his features, the curl of his fringe and the blue of his eye. The adorable collection of freckles on his cheeks. The way words that London didn't even knew existed flew from his mouth eruditely. With ease. Bailey didn't even know what he was saying anymore - all she could hear was his low, deep voice.

"Bailey! BAILEY! BAAAAAAAIIILEEEY!"

Bailey's eyes blinked with surprise, her cheeks burst with a lovely shade of embarrassment and a hue of shock. Had she really just spent what could have been five minutes staring at Cody? Why did those five minutes feel like the greatest of her life?

"Seems like you've got a fan," Cody mused with amusement, glancing up at the oncoming (and screaming) passenger. "I'll see you later, Bailey."

"Bye," Bailey breathed out. She wasn't even sure he heard it, it was so small and … breathy.

Cody left the scene and Reina entered, flustered and chattering so fast it was like a rat out of an aqueduct.

"Bailey, Bailey!" Reina started, and Bailey, so used to the slow and deep murmurs of Cody, had to squint her eyes to concentrate. "Were you just talking to Cody? How is he, he looks nice today, do you think he might ask me out on a date soon?"

"Well," Bailey said, purposefully, "I haven't had a chance to ask him for you yet Reina." She noticed Reina's face droop a little." But," and although Bailey didn't want to say it, the hopeful look in Reina's eye pulled it right out from her, "I'll ask him next time I see him."

--

**Next chapter up soon, like tomorrow, unless the homework load becomes unbearable**


	2. Where Bailey Explains

Reina had lit up again and bounced away. Bailey's heart dropped from between her lungs to down somewhere in her digestive system. It wasn't a nice feeling.

She despondently picked up her books for the second time and was about to leave the Sky Deck when London's manicured hand hooked onto her shoulder. She didn't pull away.

"So you can't like Cody because … Reina?"

Bailey shook her head to confirm that London was right. She managed to shake London's hand off her shoulder and kept walking back to her cabin.

"Hey!" London shouted. "I just had this hand manicured," she muttered to herself.

*

"Bailey! Hi!" Cody was striding through the corridors and slowed down to talk with the object of his affection. "I was wondering if you wanted to … Bailey, are you okay?"

"What, yeah," Bailey nodded, too quickly, in Cody's opinion. "Just not feeling too good, you know. I think I'll take an early night."

"Oh." Cody paused. "Well, I hope you feel better tomorrow."

"Thanks." Bailey kept walking.

Confusion flitted over Cody's face and he picked up his pace again. He would ask London.

*

London, probably via an expensive mechanised transportation machine, had made it back to the cabin before Bailey. Not that it mattered, because as soon as Bailey closed the door she curled up on her sheets, hugging her comforter.

"Bailey," London began. "I know you don't want me to ask, but why?"

Bailey almost smiled. London was beginning to possibly pick up on someone else's feelings, other than her own. She cocked her head up at the rich girl.

Sitting up, she crossed her legs and explained. Let it all out. Told.

"Last week, Reina told me she liked Cody. I told her I would try and find out what Cody thought about her. This was before I knew that I liked Cody. I know, it sounds stupid, but I didn't know. Just trying to find out what he thought about Reina made me like him more and more."

Bailey sighed.

"Why can't you just tell her that you like him too?"

"Because I promised her that I would try and get him to ask her out. She's a friend and I made a promise. Even though I like him I made a promise to her as a friend and will follow it through."

London didn't know what to say after that. The two unlikely friends sat on their respective beds, silently. After a while, Bailey lay back down.

"I'm going to get some dinner, Bailey. Are you coming?" London asked.

"No, thanks."

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews and the person who favourited! You folks have just made my day pretty good. Next chapter up soon. (Also, sorry this is a bit shorter, but I originally wrote it as a one-shot and then realied how incredibly douchey putting it all up at once, and I'm having trouble splitting it = please enjoy anyway!)  
**


	3. Where Cody Gets Creepy London Thinks

In the food hall, London sat with Zack, Cody and Woody. She usually ate at one of the many, expensive restaurants, but tonight she had some snooping to do.

As soon as she had placed her napkin on her lap, Cody started talking to her.

"London, is Bailey okay? She didn't look like … like Bailey when I saw her."

"She'll be fine, Cody. She just needs some rest or something stupid like that."

Cody nodded. "Will you tell her I asked about her? And that I'll take notes for her tomorrow in class if she doesn't make it? And that I hope she gets better? And that-"

"Woah, Codester, slow up there dude," Zack interjected. "Bailey's smart, but not smart enough to compute all of that in one go."

"You know what compute means?" Cody asked his twin in amazement.

"Com-pu-what?" London screwed up her face.

*

"Bailey," London whispered to a lump covered by Bailey's bed sheets. Hopefully it was Bailey.

"Bailey!" Urgently whispered. London shook the bed sheets lightly.

"BAILEY!" At the same time a shout of shock burst through the cotton bedclothes. Bailey's pleated head popped out.

"What, London?" Bailey's voice sounded tired and rough, like she had been crying.

"Listen, Bailey," London sat down beside her (as much as the poor stuff hurt her expensive self, it was for Bailey, her … some-what friend). "I ate my dinner with Zack, Cody and Woody tonight."

Bailey's hand flew to her mouth with shock. "Oh my gosh!" she said, "you ate in the food hall?"

"What, you mean the poor people's place?" London asked. "Pfft, yeah. Not as bad as I thought it would be. But not the point. I sat with Zack, _Cody,_" she put extra emphasis on the 'Cody', "and Woody tonight."

Bailey realised what she meant. "Oh my gosh, what did he say? Was it harsh? Should I just go back to Kettlecorn? Why do I even bother?"

"No, but I did find something out." London sighed. "He so totally and utterly completely likes you. Loads. Too much, my source says."

"Too much?" Bailey's face screwed up. "Wait, _source_? Who's your source?"

"Zack," London said, grinning. "Oops! I wasn't supposed to say!"

"Doesn't matter," Bailey said. "I'm not leaving this cabin."

"Oh, damn! Not even if I give you diamonds?"

"Not even if Cody shows up and professes his love to me through a power balled."

*

London was running late this morning. Bailey's cuckoo alarm clock hadn't woken her up. Bailey hadn't woken her up, either. Actually, Bailey hadn't woken up.

She arrived at class late. Miss Tutweiller wasn't happy, but what did London care? It was only stupid sea school.

After London had taken her seat, she pulled out her phone. Already she had five texts from Cody, all about Bailey. Bailey! Why not her? But not the point.

_8.31am, Cody -_  
_Hi London! Is Bailey feeling better? She won't text me back. Cody_

_8.33am, Cody - _  
_Do you think she'll make it to class today? Cody _

_8.34am, Cody - _  
_I'll make notes for her anyway. Yeah? Cody_

_8.36am, Cody - _  
_Daisies are her favourite flowers, right? I'll buy some for her later Cody_

_8.37am, Cody - _  
_Or maybe chocolate? Or maybe she's ill because her body can't handle chocolate? Nah, that wouldn't happen. Cody_

_Oh, and another one!_

_8.39am, Cody - _  
_Just tell her I said hi, and I'll be round to see her, and don't tell her about the daisies, it's a surprise, but do tell her I made notes. Tell her I hope she gets better. Cody_

London quickly typed her reply.

_8.40am, London - _  
_C - OK - L_

Cody does like her. What's Bailey playing at? He's right in front of her.

London pondered these thoughts while the rest of the class pondered Columbus. Why did Bailey have to be so nice? Why couldn't she just kiss Cody and fly away from Reina (and this stupid sea school) in her jet and live happily ever after?

Oh yeah! Because she doesn't have a jet. And poor people don't get happy endings.

As soon as the bell rang, London slowly and laboriously picked up her matching handbag and left the classroom, only to be faced with --- 

**Thanks for all the reviews! It's like kittens in binary. Which, omg, would actually be 01101011 01101001 01110100 01110100 01100101 01101110 01110011 I know how cool! I love online binary translators! I love kittens! Hope you enjoy!  
**


	4. Where Zack Likes to Burn Stuff

_9.37am, London -_

_Z - meeet moi usol plic 4pm shiarp - L_

_9.39am, Zack - _

_If that was English I didn't understand - Z_

_9.41am, London -_

_U nooo wt I mjnt!!!1_

*

"Zack."

"Zack!"

"ZACK!"

"Woah, London, I'm here," Zack muttered out of the side of his mouth. He faced away from London, as she did with him. Completely not suspicious at all. A few people passed by and Zack waved.

"You need to tell Cody to tell Bailey she likes him!" London muttered back, equally not suspicious. Holden passed by and she raised her hand to her ear in a phone-shape, smiling widely. He looked back at her with a weird look on his face and kept walking.

"You don't think I tried that already!" Zack gave up on the 'Source' game they usually played during meetings like this, and turned round to face her. London kept facing the other way, smiling and swinging her bag.

"Well do it again!"

"But -"

"Here," London said, and she pulled a fifty dollar note out her back. "No one hears of this, okay?"

"Sweet! Two eight foot subs!"

*

Hunger had finally forced Bailey to leave her cabin. After a hearty meal at the food hall, she headed to the Juice Bar for a Banana Fofana.

"Bailey! Long time no see," Zack called, throwing his towel over his shoulder. "What can I get you?"

"Banana fofana please Zack," Bailey said, taking a seat. "With extra fofana."

"Coming right up."

Zack proceeded to concoct the juice. Bailey turned around in her seat and looked about. Cody was folding towels. She ducked her head slightly so he wouldn't recognise her - she had received about ten texts from him this morning, and hadn't replied.

"So, feeling better?" Zack placed the plastic cup in front of her. Bailey took a big slurp.

"Meh," she replied, raising her head back up to look across the Sky Deck. Reina was literally skipping down the stairs, looking pleased with herself. She saw Cody and leant across the towel counter. He smiled and made small talk. Something green and ugly brewed in Bailey's heart.

Cody and Reina were laughing. At something Reina had said. Their hands met in the middle of the counter. Both smiled. Reina leaned in to kiss Cody's cheek -

Bailey slammed her plastic cup on the juice counter. "I'll see you later, Zack." Bitterness ate at her insides as she walked away, back to her cabin.

*

"Hey, Codester!" Zack slapped his brother on the back. He pulled up a seat on the Sky Deck next to his brother. "What's happening, bro?"

"Well, Bailey's not talking to me." Cody placed his head in his hands. "I saw her at the juice bar today. Why didn't she speak to me?"

"Maybe it's because you were all over that Rainy chick?" Zack commented. "And through my many years of womanising, I have come to realise that the ladies don't like it when you're with another chick."

"Really? I wasn't all over Reina!" Cody scoffed. "Was I?" Seriousness erupted onto his face.

"Sha," Zack raised his eyebrows. "That's what it looked like to Bailey!"

"Oh, no, this is going to completely ruin my six-month plan! What should I do?"

Zack contemplated this for a moment. "Tell her how you feel." He said it like it was no bother at all.

"You think?" Cody contemplated this also. "But that would completely ruin my six-month plan too!"

"Dude!" Zack slammed his palms down on the table. "Forget the stupid plan! Burn the plan!" Hurt at the thought of burning precious plans passed across Cody's face. "The plan is getting you nowhere. Now go buy her some lillies-"

"Daisies. She likes daisies."

"- Daisies then! And tell her how you damned feel boy! Now march!"

Zack lead Cody in an army-style march across the deck.

*

"Bailey, it's London," London called through the door. "Could you let me in? I'm still waiting for my key to come back from the magic rainbow fish."

Bailey opened the door. "The magic who-what fish?"

"The magic rainbow fish!" London cried. "Only the most magical rainbow fish in all the land! Zack told me they would turn my key pretty and gold!"

"Right." Bailey closed the door. She lay back down on her bed.

"I need to speak to you Bailey." London sat at her vanity dresser and began brushing her hair.

"If it's about Cody again I don't want to hear it."

"But you have to." London stood up. "You and Cody are perfect for each other. Everyone knows it. And sometimes you need to put yourself first. I just wish you could see it."

She picked up her bag and left the room, humming a tune as if nothing had happened. A tear slid down Bailey's face.

**Thanks for the reviews, favourites and alerts! You guys are the best! Unfortunately, I don't have any binary to share with you this evening because I'm running late - maybe tomorrow? Hope you enjoy x**


	5. Where London Forgets Important Things

"Cody!" London hooked her manicured hand around Cody's arm as she passed him in the corridor. "You need to speak to Bailey."

"First of all," Cody began, "ow! And second of all, why? Is she terminally ill? Why hasn't she been speaking to me? Is she ok? I love her."

"Woah!" London put up her hand. "Slow down cowboy. First of all, no, I don't know, yes and kittens. B, Bailey likes you."

Cody spluttered.

"Annnnnddd," London elongated, "She's been totally lazing about in her farmy bed because of some stupid thing she told Rainbow she'd do but she so totally likes you so you have to go and tell her that you like her too!"

"How do you know I like her?" Cody asked, wanting to know if he was that obvious.

"Well, duh," London said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Everyone knows, except her! Now, I'm gonna go find Holden - bye!"

London left Cody in a state of happy surprise, but as she walked, she couldn't help but think that she had forgotten to tell him something …

*

Bailey hid underneath her covers, where no one could see her or her pain. She can't believe that she let herself think that Cody could actually, possibly like her? Her? The Kansas farm girl, forever regaling them all with stories of the animals and her large and loving family. And how could she let herself like him - this wonderful, sweet, caring and intelligent guy, who deserves someone pretty and flirty and funny, like Reina.

There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Bailey called.

"It's Reina, can I come in?"

Bailey panicked. She couldn't let Reina see her like this. After jumping out of her bed, haphazardly making it and herself look presentable, she called "Door's open."

"Hey, Bailey," Reina said. She sat down on the bed. "Are you okay?"

Bailey sat down beside her. "Yeah, just not feeling well."

"Well, I hope your feeling better," Reina said, patting her shoulder. "So have you seen Cody lately?" Her voice changed from a low empathic one to a chirpy staccato.

Bailey looked at her weirdly. "Em, no? I've been in bed the past couple of days." She raised her eyebrows to accompany the sentence.

"Oh." Reina's happiness meter dropped. "It's just, I really like him. And I'm just so ready to move on after Danny, you know? I was so upset, I can't believe he treated me that way, you know?"

"Yeah," Bailey commented weakly.

"But, don't bother yourself," Reina said. She stood up quickly and hid her face, as if hiding tears. "Just get better and I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

Bailey collapsed on the bed. How could she say no to that? Resolve set in, and Bailey quickly dressed - time to face the music, and Cody.

*

"Bailey!"

"Cody!"

The two teenagers met in the middle of the corridor. "I've been looking for you!" The words slipped from both mouths at the same time. Two sets of eyes glanced away, embarrassed.

"Um, listen, Cody," Bailey started. She bit her lip and twiddled her fingers. Cody couldn't help but think how … adorable she looked. Adorable.

"No, wait Bailey," Cody reached out his arm to touch her shoulder. "I need to tell you something."

"No, hold up, this is more important." Bailey took a deep breath. "Reina really likes you. She asked me to get you to ask her out on a date. So, um, go find her or something. She likes Chinese, and I hear that's what's on at the buffet tonight."

Bailey walked away as fast as she could. Cody was confused - why was Bailey trying to set him up with Reina if she liked him? Time to find London again, he thought.

**Sorry about the late update, busy/stress/homework/other stuff - the usual excuses, right? Made up binary sentence - 01110101 0100110 0110100 1001010 - no idea what it means, maybe I'll translate it ;) TWOMINUTES! ... uLO (with an accent). Moving on swiftly, enjoy! x**


	6. Where Cody Thinks About Bailey and Pi

"London!" Cody called across the Sky Deck. She was sitting at the Juice Bar with Woody and Zack, who was working.

"Co … dy." London slurped up the rest of her juice. "Did you talk to Bailey?"

"Em, yeah, about that," Cody wheedled. "When I tried to say what I wanted to say, she told me to ask Reina on a date! But you told me that she liked me!"

London's eyes creased together, thinking. Then they lit up.

"Ahh! I knew I was forgetting something!" she said. "When I left class yesterday morning, I saw Reina kissing Danny! So don't you dare ask her out on a date! The thing is, I haven't told Bailey yet because she was sooooooooooooooo depressing - poor people these days!"

"How could you forget to tell her that Reina was lying?!" Cody cried. "Now she'll never want to go out with me!"

Zack punched his brother on the arm. "Of course she will bro," he said, "you just need a good plan."

*

"Right, so," Cody twiddled his thumbs. "This plan of yours."

"Plan?" Zack was trying to find stray food lying about his room. "Oh, plan! Yeah!"

Cody sighed. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"And no, this is not a bad idea," Zack said, pointing his finger at him. "I know what you're thinking."

"No you don't!" Cody spluttered. "What number am I thinking?"

Zack pondered for a moment. "Bailey," he decided. "Or pi."

"Damn!"

*

"This is your idea of a plan!"

"Sha!" Zack cried. "Don't doubt the plan!"

"You doubted my six month plan!" Cody countered.

"It was a stupid plan!"

"This isn't even a plan!"

It was 3AM, and Zack, Cody and London were standing outside London and Bailey's cabin. Cody was dressed in a tuxedo.

"Okay, London," Zack said, "Initiate phase one."

"Ini-what?"

"Just start the plan!"

London, in her silk pyjamas, entered her room …

**So sorry for the lateness of this update! It's small, but I've run out of writing steam/liked where it's ended. Next one very very soon, because it's the easter holidays = more free time! Thanks for reviews! xxx**


	7. Where London does her thing

Bailey was sleeping, but not peacefully. She tossed and turned every fifteen minutes, not finding a comfortable spot. She wasn't even fighting sleep; in fact, she felt wide awake.

Her chicken alarm clock flashed bright in the darkened room. It was 3AM. She hadn't heard London come in last night so maybe she had slept for a little bit. It wouldn't have been hard to miss London, especially as she went through her night time routine.

Laying on her back, Bailey just stared at the ceiling. Her everyday life really felt like it had come to stop. Yes, she truly, deeply fancied Cody. But she had made a promise to Reina, and she really needed something good in her life, after Danny cheated on her.

She inhaled deeply and thought thoughts of home, the farm and her family, trying to make herself feel better. But she was interrupted, with the opening of the cabin door.

"Bailey!" the voice of London hissed.

Bailey sat up. "London?" The cabin door closed and Bailey pulled the cord for her bedside lamp, flooding the room in light. Even at 3AM, London was spectacularly dressed in a gold sparkly dress, make up and hair all done to perfection. Bailey, on the other hand, was stilling wearing the same pyjamas she had on yesterday, and maybe even the day before. Her hair was unruly and greasy and her face was bare, almost dirty with tear tracks.

"Morning! I've decided that you need to pick me up!" London's voice was high-pitch and excited.

"Why?" Bailey asked, confused and slightly suspicious. London carried on regardless.

"Well, you're my best friend, Bailey, and you've been a bit sad recently, so I thought that I would give you a make over!" London smiled widely.

"London," Bailey said, slowly. "It's 3am."

"You're awake, aren't you? And best friends don't need clocks."

Bailey smiled, for what felt like the first time in a while. A make over at 3am with London who had proven to be a really good friend, even a best friend? Sure.

London laughed and clapped her hands together quickly and repeatedly. "Now, get into the shower! You smell worse than what a farm would smell like!"

Bailey took a long, hot shower, washing her skin and hair clean of the last few days. When she re-entered the cabin, London was prepared and ready to begin the make over. She fixed her hair and painted her finger and toe nails. She applied make up expertly and then chose an outfit for her, while the gossiped and laughed and spoke about anything they could think of really.

Bailey was a bit apprehensive to look in the mirror. She had just had an amazing time bonding with London but it was London. The only style that London ever wore was, well, The London Tipton Style. But when she looked at herself in the mirror, she was surprised. Pleasantly surprised.

Her hair curled gracefully around her, buoyant and glossy. The make up was minimal but enhanced her mid-western features gloriously. The dress that London had chose was nothing like the sequined abominations or the bright colours from the Tipton wardrobe; instead, Bailey's figure was hugged by a smooth navy blue summer dress, casual but very pretty. She wore tan pumps on her feet and a white cardigan around her shoulders.

Bailey felt beautiful.

"London," Bailey croaked. "Thank you, I look amazing." She was still deep in shock. Staring at herself in the mirror, she forgot all about Cody and her promise to Reina.

"I know!" London replied. "Now, for my second surprise, close your eyes."

Bailey, still staring at herself, complied with London's wishes. "I'm putting an eye mask on and I am taking you out of the cabin for your last surprise so do not peak! I will know if you do and I will throw you overboard!"

Bailey just nodded, accepting London's orders. She was led by the hand outside and left in a certain spot. London's hand left hers but she didn't take a peak.

Gentle hands lifted the eye mask and Bailey realised she was on the deck, looking out towards the rising sun.

"Bailey …" the smooth, deep voice resounded behind her.

She whipped around, stricken, realising who she was with.

"Cody?"

**Hi! I am supremely sorry for how long it has been since I updated this but I'm back and will be finishing this as soon as I can! Much love and hope you enjoy**


	8. Where Cody and Bailey

"Bailey, please listen to me." Cody was directly behind her, looking at his most handsome in a tuxedo and glowing in the morning light.

Bailey blushed and tried to move round him. "Cody, I can't be here, you don't understand." Her promise to Reina weighed heavily on her mind and Bailey's conscience wouldn't let her forget it. A promise was a promise.

"No," he said, his voice strong and in control. Bailey stopped fidgeting and looked up at him. He reached for her hands, holding them securely in his large ones. His skin was cool and comforting to her.

"I know about your promise to Reina but I don't care. I have fancied you since I first saw you, Bailey, not when you were dressed as a boy, obviously," he smirked and blushed. "But I realised then that I wanted to be with you and I would so happy and so blessed if you wanted to be with me too." His hands still curled around hers and he smiled that lop-sided smile that set butterflies free deep inside her.

"But, Cody," she looked directly up into his eyes. "Why me? You could ask out any girl on the ship but you chose me. There are much prettier, funnier girls who don't speak about Kansas and farming, like me."

His mouth dropped the smile it previously held and paused in a straight line. He became disgruntled, almost angry. "Bailey, you do not obviously see what I and everyone else sees in you. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. You are so smart and so funny and I love, absolutely adore that you tell us all stories about your home life. I could not ask for a better girl because you are everything I am looking for."

Her eyes were shining and his hand reached up to stroke and hold her face. He leaned in closer, tipping her head back.

"Please, Bailey, be my girlfriend?" It was hushed, whispered through his hot breath on her face.

"Yes, Cody," she whispered back, before his lips met hers in their first kiss.

**I know it's short but whatevssss. Enjoy!**


	9. Where Reina appears

At 8am, Cody and Bailey were still on the deck. They had talked and watched as the rest of the sun rose up over them and then finally had fallen asleep, sitting huddled together on the floor. Mr Moseby had shook them awake, frowning and telling them to get off the deck before the guests started appearing. He didn't even question why they were on the deck at such a strange time, mainly because he really didn't want to know when the Martin twins were involved.

Cody walked Bailey back to her cabin and kissed her on the cheek, both blushing lightly and grinning madly.

"I'll catch up with you later, ok, Bailes?"

"Of course, Cody." She smiled widely.

"Bye," he whispered, squeezing her hand and walking towards his own cabin. Bailey watched him walk away before opening the cabin and walking in.

She laughed at the sight presented in front of her. London was snoozing on her bed, feet on her pillow and head at the end of the bed. Zack lay on her own bed, only sideways, his legs off the bed awkwardly. Finally, Woody was star fishing on the floor, taking up most of the space. They had obviously all been involved in the plan to get her and Cody together.

A text came through on her phone.

_8.20am - Cody:_

_Hey B, want to get breakfast together? Can't find Zack or Woody! Xx_

She smiled stupidly at her phone, swaying with happiness. She replied quickly.

_8.21am - Bailey:_

_Yes please! Think I know, come by and I'll explain? Xx_

Not even three minutes later, there was a sharp rap on the door and she opened it to be greeted with Cody's smiling face.

"Come and see this," she said, inviting him in.

Cody looked around the cabin, taking a few seconds to drink it in. He soon laughed deeply. "Come on, I'm hungry." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the cabin, towards breakfast.

Cody and Bailey were enjoying breakfast together, their hands clasped across the table. Happiness was spread across their face and was evident to everyone. Just as they finished, London, Zack and Woody appeared, sleepily rubbing their eyes.

"Soooo," London said. "How are you guys?" Her eyebrows were wiggling suggestively.

Zack joined in. "Yeah, tell us what happened last night!"

Bailey and Cody laughed. "I want to say thanks to you guys for helping us out," Bailey said. She smiled at Cody, who grinned back.

"Well, if we didn't, you two would never have gotten together!"

The five continued chatting together and eating breakfast, when their happiness was disturbed by a high-pitched scream of anguish.

"Bailey! How dare you! You said you would help me but instead you - you used the opportunity to help yourself!"

Bailey looked up, dread setting in, remembering all about Reina and the promise.

**I know, several posts in one day. But now that I've got it all written I really want to post it! I'm obviously a bit too trigger happy on the publish button. Enjoy!  
**


	10. Where this story ends

"Reina, I'm so sorry." Bailey had stood up, facing the angry Reina.

Reina's face was an angry pink colour, her fists clenched at her side. Bailey bowed her head - she had failed her friend and broke a promise.

"You promised me, Bailey! You promised that you would help me and get Cody to ask me out! But instead you got together with Cody! I'm so hurt, Bailey, I thought you were my friend! Especially after what happened with Danny!"

Bailey started to speak, but her voice was croaky and low with regret. "I'm so, so sorry, Reina, please let me ex-"

"No!" a shout from behind her called out. Cody had angrily risen from his chair walking round and taking Bailey's hand in his.

"We all know that you're lying, Reina! London caught you kissing Danny!"

Both Bailey and Reina's eyes widened in shock. Everyone had forgotten to fill Bailey in. Reina was surprised that she had been found out.

"So do not try to guilt-trip Bailey into thinking that she has wronged you or whatever! Bailey tried everything to keep her promise to you but you broke her trust by continuing your relationship with Danny! And, just to make it clear, I love Bailey and would most definitely never want to go out with you. So just turn around and walk away."

"But - but- Cody! I really do like you!"

"And I don't care!" he shouted back emphatically. "I'm with Bailey now." He smiled down at her, kissing her on the cheek.

Reina turned away, angry and embarrassed, but before she could leave London had also stood up from the table.

"Wait, Reina!" London was holding Bailey's bowl of porridge. "You need an extra accessory …"

She lifted the bowl up and tipped it over Reina's head. She shrieked at the shock as the other teens around them began laughing at her predicament.

"That's for trying to mess with my friends!"

Later on, Cody and Bailey were standing on the sky deck again, watching the sun go down.

"I can't believe that Reina would lie to me like that!" Bailey said. "I truly believed that she wanted my help! I fell for her lie so easily!"

"That's not a bad thing, Bailey," Cody said, squeezing her hand. "You're just so kind and wanted to help out a friend."

She smiled up at him. "Thank you, Cody. You're the best boyfriend ever, even if you've only been my boyfriend for less than a day." She giggled and he grinned.

"You have nothing to be thankful for, Bailey. I love you." He pulled her into his arms and she lay her head on his shoulder.

"And I love you. But," she lifted her head. "Are you sure? About me, I mean?"

He nodded his head. "I've always been sure. It will always be you, Bailey."

**Final chapter! Hope you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it. Thank you to all readers, reviewers, alerters, etc. :)  
**

**Oh, and as I looked back through previous chapters, I found those binary messages I used to post so, since this is the final chapter ...  
**

**01010011 01101101 01101001 01101100 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100011 01100001 01110101 01110011 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100001 01110101 01110100 01101001 01100110 01110101 01101100 00100001**


End file.
